Blessed With a Curse
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Kagome is thrust into a new world by the jewel when it realizes she isn't strong enough to defeat her true foe. Unfortunately, in it's attempts to save her, it brought him long with her. Fortunately, she has a Goddess on her side, one long forgotten by her world yet still immensely powerful. She must travel with a certain Hero to stop the dark forces. *Full summary in story*
1. Prelude

**Author's Note: I've been wanting to write one of these for a while but never got around to it. The world it's in is probably either going to be Wind Waker or Twilight Princess since those are the two games I have. I used to have more but gave them away when someone's house burned down. Oh well. I'm leaning more towards Twilight Princess just for the simple fact that I feel like I could work Kagome into that game much better than Wind Waker (though I might do a Wind Waker one later on, not sure tbh). However, whichever game I choose, I'm going to have to watch YouTube videos of the game being played so I can accurately write it down because when I play a video game, my mind tunes everything out except beating the game and I don't really focus on the details of the game usually. I mean, I notice them and all, they're just not at the forefront of my mind. Bigger fish to fry and all. Oh! Also, Kagome's gonna be different than the way she's depicted in the anime and stuff so don't get your panties in a twist, okay? It's called fanfiction for a reason hun. Also, future chapters will be put on hold for the most part until I get WiFi back my friends. Though, if you're lucky, I might actually restart the game and play it so y'all don't have to wait as long but no promises. Also, dunno if I'll be able to play the Wii one (Twilight Princess) since it's scratched up. I mean, sometimes I can and sometimes I can't. Also, for reference, Link and Kagome are both 17 however Link is one month older.**

 **Rating: M for Mature**

 **Pairing: [Link, Kagome H.]**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance, and any other which may apply**

 **Warning(s): Violence, profanity, possible adult themes later on, blood, etc.**

 **Summary: Kagome is thrust into a new world that needs her help by the jewel when it realizes she isn't strong enough to defeat her true foe. Unfortunately, in it's attempts to save her, it brought her enemy along with her. Fortunately, she has a Goddess on her side, one long forgotten by her world yet still immensely powerful. She must travel with a certain Hero to save this world from her enemy as well as another, much more ominous evil that intends to destroy everything.**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I really only own any original ideas I come up with or characters (for example lot twists not seen in the anime or game franchise) and in no way, shape, or form make money off of this so don't sue.**

Goddess talking

 **Blessed With a Curse**

 **Prelude**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Mismatched eyes scan the battlefield as the owner absentmindedly hacks away at all enemies attacking it. Long flowing raven locks with silver and crimson streaks are piled high on top of the individual's head in an intricate knot so that no one can use it against the individual. Raven bangs streaked with glossy silver and brilliant crimson frame a slightly angular face. Perfectly sculpted eyebrows sit above mismatched eyes, slightly hidden by bangs. Heterochromatic eyes of green-blue and sliver gaze impassively, taking everything in while letting no emotions show. The individual's left eye is blue-green with flecks of silver, gold, and emerald green scattered throughout the iris. Both irises are rimmed with emerald green and have a bright gold ring the width of ¼ of a centimeter directly surround each slightly slitted pupil. The right eye is a cold and harsh silver.

The individual's complexion is fair, with the barest hint of sun kissed glow to it. A pert button nose barely twitches as the individual resists the urge to scrunch up its nose at the foul stench premeating the entire area, bathing it in the putrid scents of death, decay, sweat, and other body odors. A sparse amount of freckles decorate the bridge of the person's nose and under his or her eyes. High cheekbones combined with plump lips gives the individual an alluring factor and the ability to pass as male or female. A strong, yet slightly undefined jawline, enough to add to the androgynous appearance, tightens slightly as a loud screech echoes throughout the battlefield.

The individual's petite body betrays the strength with which the person attacks his or her foes, forcing their dead body back with a single swipe that kills them. The pwrson's outfit is a cross between Midoriko's outfit and a yokai tajiya's outfit with minor modifications. A light amount of armor covers the essentials. The person moves quickly, almost mockingly dancing around his or her opponents before strikingly them down.

"KAGOME!" A young but distinctively male childish voice screams in terror causing the person to narrow it's eyes and finish off the rest of its opponents just as another scream erupts from the child. "MAMA HELP!" A golden glow surrounds the blade, replacing it with an enormous steel colored boomerang, effortlessly hefting it over its shoulder.

"Fūrin," The individual, now known as Kagome, softly murmurs as she hurls it at the yokai attacking the barrier set up around the children, ripping through them like a knife through warm butter. Catching Fūrin easily, her eyes shift over to her best friend, Sango and her fiancé, Miroku in time to see Miroku take a slice to the back. Mentally frowning, she kills their opponents with Fūrin as well just as an arrow ghosts her cheek, impaling a yokai trying to sneak up on her at the same time her dagger buried itself in its throat.

Finding Kikyo, the undead priestess, Kagome nods in thanks which Kikyo returns with a small smile. "Sango, Miroku, you've done your part but you're both injuried. Miroku, you're cut up and poisoned from sucking in all the Saimyōshō. Rest in the barrier with the children and take the poison out of Miroku's system. The rest of us have this covered," Kagome yells loud enough for them to hear. They nod and head for the barrier.

Soon, the only enemies left standing are Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Naraku. InuYasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Kagome stand facing them. Kagura engages InuYasha while Kikyo fights Kanna as Hakudoshi charges at Sesshomaru. ' _Everything is going according to plan. Let's just hope it stays that way,'_ Kagome grimly thinks as Naraku attacks her with his tentacles. _'Just have to keep stalling until the perfect opportunity.'_ Kagome dodges another tentacle, slicing it off with her sword, having long ago switched out Kūrin for it. She speeds toward Naraku, cutting him across the chest and locking him in place against her sword. Her sword digs deeper into his chest, exposing his half of the jewel.

"Now!" She shouts. Kikyo and Kanna both turn toward them and send a special attack to send Kagome into Naraku's mind.

"You traitors! I'll kill you!" Naraku roars just before the attack lands.

* * *

 _Kagome blinks, her eyes quickly adjusting to the inky darkness. Suddenly, she sees each of Naraku's experiences. Her eyes widen at the final few, taking in what was revealed to her with disbelief._ 'So that's the real enemy..' _Kagome muses, her thoughts in chaos. She walks further into the inky void, expanding her senses in hopes of finding something. This continues for what feels like hours until she feels something incredibly tainted brush against her senses. Eyes narrowing, she prods it with her aura until she determines that something is being held captive in it. She rushes off in its direction._

 _Halting at the black orb floating in the murkiness of her surrounds, Kagome observes it. Finally, she touches it, her hands glowing with her reiki. As soon as her glowing fuschia hand comes into contact with the black orb, it shatters and burst out. A man falls to the ground, badly wounded and unconscious. She looks at his emancipated and neglected form, frowning._

 _Her hands glowing a beautiful, ever changing blue, reach out and heal the man. His eyes flutter open after a few minutes of her pouring her powers into him to heal him, warm and inviting scarlet orbs—rather than the bloody, hategul crimson they were before—gaze at her in confusion. "Who are you? What are you doing to me? You're not him..are you his minion?" He asks, slightly fearful._

 _She remains silent until she fully heals him, unknowingly bonding them together. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, Naraku. I'm sorry for what you've gone through. I came here to vanquish you only to find out you were nothing more than a marionette, a puppet if you will. I have seen into your memories and know that you're not my enemy. Come, it's time you were in control of your body once more."_

* * *

Kagome opens her eyes, seeing Naraku blinking at their position. Slowly, so as not to hurt him more, she withdraws her sword, the jewel following after it. It falls to the ground and innocently shines a blackish color which contrasts with the crimson liquid slowly dripping from its smooth surface. Crouching down, Kagome picks it up, instantly purifying the taint from it.

"Kagome? What are you doing? He's the enemy!" InuYasha barks out angrily, fury swirling is his amber depths. Kagome shakes her head.

"No, he's not. He was merely a puppet controlled by someone else," She replies turning her eyes to the others, not catching the displeased and furious frown marring the hanyo's face. She quickly tells them what she learned while in Naraku's mind.

"If that's true, then who is the real en—" Kikyo is cut off by a black liquid pouring from her parted lips. Her chocolate brown eyes widen in surprise and pain as a clawed hand protrudes from her body, light emitting from the wound.

"Keh. Should have killed you all before the final battle and been done with the bullshit like I originally planned," InuYasha says as he retracts his arm from her body, causing the priestess to stumble forward before falling. Kagome catches her.

"I-inu...Yasha..w-why?" Kikyo stutters out, gazing at him in confusion and anger at his betrayal. InuYasha smirks.

"That's easy darling. I never really cared for you. Besides, I'm not InuYasha. InuYasha died a long time ago," He states, grinning widely. "He died in his childhood but I revived him. Well, to an extent anyway. He became my puppet and played the part perfectly but I'm afraid his time has come to an end." Suddenly, InuYasha's body starts to crack, falling apart leaving behind a man with grey eyes with red slit pupils and hair so black it seemed to absorb everything around it. Tetsusaiga and the fire rat robes fall to the ground, forgotten. "I'm Kǔnàn." Kikyo's eyes widen at the information before she shudders, drawing her last breath. Her body shatters and countless white orbs float up. The brightest and largest one heads for Kagome, slamming into her and merging with its other portion. Kagome's breath nearly catches at the sudden feeling of wholeness and overwhelming, flickering power barely being restrained.

He turns to look at Kagome, a malicious glint in his dark eyes. Extending his arm out, he holds his hand up expectantly. "Give me the Shikon no Tama and I'll spare you and your friends," He orders. _'Not likely. I'll slaughter them all once the jewel is safely in my possession_ ,' He mentally adds.

Kagome's eyes narrow. "No. As long as I'm it's protector, I'll never let it fall into the possession of someone as tainted as you." Kǔnàn grins savagely.

"I was hoping you'd say that. This way, I get to hear the delightful sounds of your screams of agony as I torture you again," He remarks before disappearing. Kagome barely manages to block a blow that would have lopped off her best friend's head with ease.

' _Damn, he's fast. Almost too fast for me to see in this form. I might have to resort to releasing the seal,'_ Kagome muses, her façade still in place as she places a strong barrier around her group of friends. Her grip tightens slightly on her sword before she dives and grabs the fire rat robes and Tetsusaiga. Feeling the blade transform, she lifts it up, blocking Kǔnàn's blow and slashes her other sword at him, managing to shallowly cut form his right hip to his left shoulder. Scowling, he jumps away and assesses the damage to him. Chuckling as the skin regenerates despite the reiki that went into the sizzling wound, Kǔnàn glares at Kagome.

"Here I thought I wouldn't have put any effort forth to kill you all. Seems I thought wrong fortunately for me. This way, I get to have some fun." He smirks, his nails lengthening into claws.

"Draw your blade yokai," Kagome intones in a monotone, her eyes flickering to his tainted blade. Kǔnàn barks out a harsh laugh.

"If I did, you wouldn't be able to withstand it and you'd all die with one hit. Where would the fun be in that? I want to toy with you all before I slaughter you." With those words, the two clash again. The two continuously block and exchange blows, a flurry of movement. Soon though, Kǔnàn grows bored of it and slashes her with more power. Sending her flying back and ripping through the armor on her left shoulder, wounding her. Crimson fluid pours like a waterfall from the deep gash from her left temple to her shoulder. She hisses, her eyes flashing minutely as she attempts to stand.

Kǔnàn knocks her back down, sending her weapons flying from her hands. He picks up her sword and stabs it through her uninjured shoulder, pinning her down and sadistically twisting it to cause her pain. His smile widens when he smells the fear radiating off her friends.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, unfortunately, like all good things, this must come to an end." He raises her sword, preparing to strike her. "To kill you with your own blade, how fitting, don't you think?" He mockingly asks before bringing it down. Kirara rushes forward, having escaped before the barrier was placed, intent on saving her friend. Right before the blade could pierce her skin, a blinding white light engulfs the two. Kirara reaches the light and leaps forward, claws and fangs at the ready. The light engulfs her as well and disappears, leaving no trace of the three or Kagome's discarded weapons.

* * *

"Kagome... Wake..up... My Chosen Child... Wake up.." A voice murmurs, cutting through the dark haze. Her dual colored eyes flutter open, gazing around in slight confusion. Sitting up, she glances around for the owner of the voice but sees no one. A soft mewing sound catches her attention, and she looks down to see Kirara laying by her.

"Where are we Kirara?" She questions, scooping her up into her arms.

"You are in the realm of the Goddesses my Child," The same soft voice murmurs. Kagome turns her head and sees a white mist solidifying, taking on the form of a person. It takes the form of a woman of about 5'9 or 5'10 height. Her long, pure white flowing, hair reaches the ground. Her hair is a mix between curly and wavy and is in a half up style. The top part of it is in a fishtail braid crown with lilies braided into it that ends in an elegant bun in the shape of a rose at the very back of her head. Her white eyebrows, barely lighter than her skin tone, are elegantly arched to give her a subtle, yet alluring regality. Her warm, soft lilac eyes gaze at Kagome in compassion.

Her moon-kissed skin gives of an ethereal glow, adding to the otherworldly and divine feeling of her. Her lips are a fair size, not quite as plump as Kagome's, and a pale pink. She wears an off the shoulder, loose dress that is an off white color. Her feet are bare. She smiles kindly at Kagome.

"My Chosen Child, my name is Onira. I am the Goddess of Purity and Balance. My elements are all, but my two main ones are light and darkness. I am the eldest Goddess of the Golden Goddesses. However, I was forgotten by the world early on since my Chosen Child had not appeared. The prophecy mentioning me and you isn't as well known as it used to be, instead being eclipsed by the legend of the Hero of Time. My part of the Triforce is the blank hole—the upside down triangle—which represents Purity and Balance. The marks of my Chosen Child are an upside down triangle which you have on the left side of your ribcage and a lily, the mark under your collarbone. Your Mark of a Hero only appears on the back of your hand in times of great need.

Your previous journey was merely the prelude to your actual destiny. It happened so you could be guided to this moment in time, to your destiny as the Savior of the Multiverse and all the worlds in it. For there is a great evil slumbering and your foe and Ganondorf intend to wake her up. She was cast into eternal slumber by the strongest Deities of each world in the Multiverse, which there are many. She had nearly taken over the Multiverse and enslaved everyone in it before she was sealed away. She is entombed in a alternate dimension void of the passage of time and exists in nothing yet everything. Kǔnàn has somehow already managed to weaken the seal somewhat.

If things continue as they are, Löreña will be awakened in 18 months at most. But beware, time passes by much faster here in Hyrule than it does in your birth world Kagome. So in reality, it's around 4-8 months in your old world if I remember correctly. As part of your destiny, you must aid the Hero of Time in his quest to save Hyrule, not only to grow stronger but to also form bonds that will later aid you in your task. This Hero's name is Link. Fare well my Chosen Child and be strong. We shall meet again. If you need to talk, say my name and I shall answer through this," Onira says, waving her hand. A pure white choker with an upside down triangle inside a lily hanging from it.

"You have gained many gifts upon entry to this world and many of your old abilities have been enhanced for this place is filled with far more magic than your old world could ever boast, even when it was abundant with nature. If you ever have need of an explanation of one of your gifts, just ask. Goodbye my Child," Onira murmurs, placing a kiss upon Kagome's forehead. Kagome and Kirara begin to glow and quickly fade away as Onira watches with sad eyes. "I'm sorry for everything you have had to and will endure, my dear child."

 **Author's Note: So yeah, here's the first chapter of Blessed With a Curse. Give me feedback on how you feel about it so far. Also, feel free to suggest any ideas you have/would like to see in my story and I'll see if they would fit in with where I'm planning on taking this. Also, I think I'm gonna do this in the world of Twilight Princess but don't really expect me to go into great detail about the dungeon and the way they beat it and all, okay? Because if I did, I'd be sitting here for months writing a single chapter and bleh. That's just too much work and I'd feel like it would actually distract from the overall story. So I'm really only going to write the major parts of each dungeon and such.**

 **On a different note, I already have two vague ideas for two more Legend of Zelda and InuYasha crossovers. One will be set in the world of Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker. The other, while I have not decided which world it will be set in yet, I do know that I'm going to have it were Kagome somehow ended up in the games and that she's played them all before so she knows what to do and what everything is even though its been a while since she actually played them. I really want to get Breath of the Wild because I hear its good but I dunno if I'm even getting anything for my birthday which was like two and a half weeks ago but meh.**

 **Word Count: 3,545**


	2. Fated Meeting

**Author's Note: So, it appears that we now have unlimited data (though I don't know for sure because every time I ask, they ignore me so meh) so I can watch the videos and stuff. Plus, since I have yet to beat Wind Waker and don't have a save card for the GameCube, I can't replay Twilight Princess so I'll just watch the videos for now and possibly use a walkthrough or something for reference since it's always good to have more than one reference. Also, due to a certain storm that caused the power to go out, I have lost all progress in Wind Waker because I have no save card and have decided to wait until I do have one to play again. I lost countless hours of game. *sigh* Also, my Wii is messed up and needs to be fixed since I can't play any game on it right now which is very upsetting. I went to play Twilight Princess and well, yeah, that was a no go.**

 **Rating: M for Mature**

 **Pairing: [Link, Kagome H.]**

 **Genres: Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance, and any other which may apply**

 **Warning(s): Violence, profanity, possible adult themes later on, gore, blood, etc.**

 **Summary: Kagome is thrust into a new world that needs her help by the jewel when it realizes she isn't strong enough to defeat her true foe. Unfortunately, in its attempts to save her, it brought her enemy along with her. Fortunately, she has a Goddess on her side, one long forgotten by her world yet still immensely powerful. She must travel with the reincarnation of the Hero of Time to save this world and many others from her enemy as well as another, much more ominous evil that intends to destroy everything.**

 **Kirara talking**

 _ **Kagome talking, wolf form**_

 _Link talking, wolf form_

 **Blessed With a Curse**

 **Fated Meeting**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

A snarl echoes loudly through the dungeon as a wolf with a silver pelt and a kitten with two tails is thrown into a large cell and chained. The wolf attacks, ripping a few tentacles off the Shadow Beast's head before it rears back and punches the canine, raking its claws against its side. Black blood drips from the wolf's muzzle as it narrows its mismatched eyes at the creature who quickly leaves, sensing the danger from the wolf as its slit pupils shrank.

Upon closer inspection, the wolf's fur isn't just silver. The fur on the ears, top of the head, and half of it's back is a blue-black color, similar to the color of a raven. On its chest there is a white mark in the shape of a lily along with an upside down white triangle on its left side. An empty, eight pointed star with a six petaled star in the center. Scattered throughout the pelt of the wolf was gold fur, mainly focused around the muscles of its legs and around its muzzle. The wolf's form was large and powerful, yet at the same time, sleek and capable of incredible speeds.

" **Kagome**!" The kitten's voice lingers through the wolf's mind. Icy blue and silver irises look into the Scarlet gaze of the two tailed cat, encouraging it to continue. **"What happened to us?"**

 _" **Nothing seems to have changed for you, Kirara. However, I'm now a wolf. Thank the Kami that my powers are still present though my beast is huffing about being stuck on the ground,"**_ Kagome murmurs. Kagome walks over to a puddle of the Shadow Beast's black blood and peers at her image on the surface. ' _Good thing Koga can't see me now or he'd really try to claim me as his woman_ ,' Kagome thinks, shuddering at the though. _'Or Fluffy for that matter. He'd probably comment about how I reek of wolf_.' She looks at the chain and mentally sighs. _'Of course the chain is only five feet at most_ ,' She mentally grouses.

Kagome mentally frowns as she wonders why she was changed into a wolf. Thankfully, as she had mentioned before, her powers weren't sealed so all her senses were intact. Otherwise, she wouldn't have heard the sounds of something walking far off. Narrowing her eyes, she curls up in the corner of the cell and decides to patiently wait until the time feels right to escape.

* * *

Footsteps break through Kagome's light medative state, interrupting the conversation she was having with Onira. The Goddess had taken it upon herself to teach Kagome all about Hyrule and the monsters that dwelled in it as well as its many legends. Turning her head, she feigns sleep and watches through slitted eyes as another creature is thrown into the cell next to hers and chained. A menacing growl resonates throughout the large area when the creature goes to open her cell and throw something in. She bares her fangs and watches as the creature seems to think before unlocking a small door in the middle of the cell bars, just large enough to shove some food or something through it. After shoving the thing through the bars, it quickly retreats.

Smelling more poison wafting from the bloody limb, she snorts. Walking over to it, she kicks it away to the pile of rotting meat. ' _Really now, what makes them think I'll eat anything they give me when I haven't in the two weeks I've been here? Besides the fact that I'm not hungry, there are plenty of rats scurrying all over,'_ Kagome muses. Her eyes land on the new inhabitant of her neighboring cell. _'Wonder why he or she is here?'_

Silently padding over to the bars and stone separating them, Kagome takes the time to observe the creature that was chained up. She huffs and rips the aggravating chain off her back leg, sending pieces of shatter/broken metal flying. Turning her attention back to the wolf that was locked up, she notices a few things about him right away. First, he's a human. He doesn't have the scent a wolf does; he smells more of a forest and a few human children than anything else. What wolf would willingly be around humans without eating them?

Second, his size is roughly equal to hers, maybe slightly larger or smaller. She couldn't tell exactly considering he is crumpled up and curled up awkwardly. Plus, the fact that his fur blends in with the filthy dirt floor didn't help nor did the layer of dust in the air. The third thing Kagome noticed was the fact he had a marking in the shape of a diamond on his forehead.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome walks over to Kirara's sleeping form in the farthest corner of the cell. She nuzzles her head, waking her up before chomping down on the chains around Kirara's back legs. Spitting out bits of broken metal, Kagome murmurs, ** _"It's time we get out of here. We're gonna help wolf boy over there too."_**

While Kagome and Kirara were conversing, the wolf had awoken and tried to break his chain but ultimately failed. As he tried gnawing on the chain, an imp like creature appeared in his cell. It's entire body had strange, glowing green markings on it. It wore a mask that covered its right eye. The left eye had a yellow sclera with an orange iris. "I found you!" A feminine and slightly childish voice passes the imp's lips, surprising the wolf she is talking to. Kagome and Kirara watch the scene unfold with interest.

Immediately, the wolf starts growling at the creature prompting it to giggle. "Oooh, aren't you scary?" She mocks. "Eeh hee! Are you sure you want to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" She pauses and sighs. "Well that's too bad... I was planning on helping you...if you were nice." Hearing this, the wolf stops growling and stands up from his previously crouched position. His sky blue eyes regard the imp with curiosity and a slight bit of distrust. "Eeh hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" She inquires mockingly. Kagome silently snorts in amusement at her tone and words. The imp throws her head back.

"Oops! But you AREN'T human anymore, are you?You're a beast! Eeh hee!" Her words cause the wolf to glare at her abs attempt to bite her arm when she reaches out to pet him. She laughs at as she nimbly jumps away. "There there. You be a good bit and calm down. No need to bite!" The imp brings her arms up to her chest, channeling her powers. An orb of dark energy appears in between her hands. Throwing her arms back, she releases the energy, severing his chain. The wolf jumps, looking down at his front leg that was chained. "You look kind of surprised! Eeh hee hee!" The imp says as she shoves her face in the wolf's. She backs away a few feet and continues talking. "So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we?!" A black mist surrounds her as she backs through the bars, her molecules coming apart and then coming back together on the other side of the cell. "Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eeh hee!" She beckons him over before yawning loudly.

Kagome watches the wolf break a wooden crate in his cell before digging and tunneling out of it. Once he is on the other side, he shakes all the dirt off his pelt. The imp lands on his back, starling and angering him. Kagome watches as the wolf jumps around, trying to snap at the imp. "Listen, I like you so I think I'll get you out of here," She begins and pulls on his war, causing him to small viciously. "But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say!"

Standing up, she nudges Kirara. " _ **Come on Kirara, it's time to go. You can squeeze through the bars since you're small enough**_ ," Kagome murmurs softly. Kirara mews and does as Kagome suggested. Walking over to the bars, she turns around and rams her hind legs into the bars with enough force to send them flying into the opposite wall, causing the imp and male wolf to freeze.

Walking out of her cell, Kagome impassively stares at the wolf who growls lowly at her, his back fur raised. Snorting, she turns and starts to walk away. " _ **Come on oh great Hero. We don't have much time to waste. We have to save your homeland before the twilight swallows everything and all is lost,"** _ Her voice slithers into the minds of both the imp and the wolf, surprising them both. " _ **We haven't got all the time in the world so get moving."**_ She shakes her head. _ **"Really now, the Goddesses must have chosen wrong if you're their chosen one. You can't even seem to understand the fact that the fact of your world rests on your shoulders boy."**_

The wolf snarls loudly at her comment and runs in front of her, blocking the way. " _Who are you? Why are you here?" _ He snarls threateningly. However, to Kagome all it does is make her laugh.

 _" **I'm here to help you on your quest you idiot. One of the Golden Goddesses chose me to help you because, in a way, it will help me achieve my destiny. I'm Kagome. What is your name?"**_ She asks, her mismatched eyes boring into the wolf, unnerving him. Her eyes hold a sort of wisdom to them that he has never seen before. There was so much loss, pain, and death in those depths as well as happiness and wisdom that it made him feel like a child compared to her. His ears flatten to his head.

" _I'm Link_."

" _ **Well then Link, come on. I'm sure your friend wants to take us somewhere important, judging by the way she's glaring at you and me**_." Link snarls.

" _She's not my friend_!"

" _ **She helped you get out and is willing to help you escape the castle. The least you could do is be a little nice to her and be thankful.**_ " Kagome mentally frowns. Then again, the little imp does seem to mock him a lot so she couldn't blame him either.

"Now that you two are done arguing and acquainted, can we get a move on?" The imp asks with a frown. While she couldn't hear Link, she could hear what the silver wolf, Kagome, was saying and figured they were arguing. _'I might like this she wolf,_ ' She thinks to herself based on the way she reprimanded Link.

The four quickly travel throughout the dungeon and castle, pulling levers and various other things to progress through the maze like area. Along the way they come across spirits and monsters which they killed.

Upon reaching the top of the tower and arriving outside, the imp basks in the twilight surrounding the area. Kagome silently argees that the twilight is beautiful, in a strange way. The two listen to a spirit on the roof, discovering the place they are at is Hyrule Castle. The further away from where they came out, the more bird monsters attack them.

Snarling, Kagome tackles one to the ground and latches onto its throat, ripping it out in one fluid motion that took less than a second. Looking at the dumbfounded expression on the imp's face as well as the same feeling emanating from Link, she snorts. " _ **Let's get a move on. These damn things are more aggravating than the Saimyōshō**_ ," Kagome grumbles as she silently prowls forward.

Finally, after more leaping across large gaps and the ghastly birds, the quartet arrive where the imp wanted to take them. "We're nearly there," the imp states after they jump down from the entrance. They run up the spiral staircase and enter the opened double doors. Stopping before a cloaked individual, Kagome takes the time to observe the person who is staring out the window. ' _Interesting that she isn't a spirit like everyone else we've come across. However, that's probably due to the power I sense dwelling within her,'_ Kagome notes.

Link starts viciously growling and the imp laughs. Kagome rolls her eyes before muttering about idiots who don't use their senses to which the imp laughs even louder. Gasping, the person turns around. Kagome sees shadowed blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, so dark it could nearly be mistaken for a light brunette color. Link blinks, shocked, and stops growling at once which prompts the imp to roll her eyes.

The two wolves walk forward and the woman's eyes land on the imp. "..Midna?!" The woman gasps out. Stopping about a foot away from her, the wolves look at the imp, now known as Midna, as she speaks.

"Eeh hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me..." Midna mockingly says, feigning surprise and delight. The woman looks at the two wolves, intrigued.

"These are who you were searching for?" The woman asks. Midna rolls her eyes.

"I actually was only looking for the one I'm riding," She admits. "The other one just showed up."

 _ **"I was in that dungeon for two weeks for your information. If anything,**_ **you two** _ **just showed up,"**_ Kagome replies, shocking the cloaked woman when she hears her voice as well. Midna frowns but doesn't argue. Kagome blinks when she feels something pulsating within her. She looks at the two, feeling a similar power from both. " _ **I see... You hold Wisdom and he Courage..."**_ She murmurs but only the woman and Midna hear. The woman stares at her, wondering how she could possibly know. Kagome stares back, her eyes unnerving the woman slightly as well as what she sees within their depths.

Turning around, she walks out the doors. " _ **I'm going to wait out here and keep guard**_ ," She calls out. Sitting down, she listens to the conversation as she scans around for anything coming their way. Sensing someone far off, she renters the room. "Princess, Link, and Midna, someone's coming. They're not close but they're not far either." Kagome looks at the woman, who revealed herself as Princess Zelda. Full lashes surround light blue eyes, bringing out the color even further. Her skin is lightly tanned and blemish free. Her hair is pulled back except for a chunk on each side which is held together by something at the ends. A circlet rests on her forehead, kept there by her long, pointed ears. All in all, Kagome finds her pretty.

Zelda frowns and questions why the Shadown Beasts have been looking for Midna to which Midna replies she doesn't know. "Hurry, like your friend said, time has grown short. The guard is making his rounds," She says, ushering them out. Midna and Link hurry off while Kagome lingers.

"You might want to be very careful Princess. This false king of twilight is probably working with two very evil entities. I'd recommend doing your utmost to hide the powers you have," Kagome says before following after Link and Midna, leaving Zelda to gaze after her in surprise.

 **Author's Note: For the star on her head think of two squares overlapping. It's called a Kagome. Also, for the one inside of the Kagome, think of Midoriko's mark. It's exactly like it except it has six points instead of four.**

 **Also, this may or may not have a sequel. I'm trying to decide whether or not the Hyrule adventures with Link and trying to stop Zant and Ganondick (I really dislike him, he's an asshole) should be separate from Kagome's adventure and all to stop Kǔnàn and Löreña should be separated. I'm pretty sure I'm going to make it where Kagome has to transverse dimensions, time, and worlds (all mainly Zelda ones but quite possibly others such as Fairy Tail, Naruto,el etc. and maybe some worlds of my own creation, idk) to be able to get her everything she needs to stop them so I feel like this would be extremely long if I did that which is why I'm leaning into splitting it up. Now don't worry, Link and Kagome will get together though I'm going to try and take it slow so it doesn't seemed rushed. Also, there are {probably} gonna be chapters where it focuses mainly on moments between Kagome and Link, like they'll be taking a break or something from the journey. I'm not entirely sure yet tbh.**

 **Like I said, I'm trying something different with Kagome and how she interacts with others. She's going to be more closed off in this story or I'm going to try to make her that way at least and slowly but surely, her past will be revealed. Also, I didn't want her in the same cell as Link because it seems a lot of people do that and I don't want to seem like I'm stealing others' ideas, you know?**

 **Also, the chapter lengths will probably range from around 1,000 (possibly even shorter) words to maybe 5,000 or more. Not really sure in all honesty so just be prepared for some short chapters and some long ones.**

 **~please read and review, favorite, follow, etc if you enjoyed the latest chapter and the story so far! Feedback is always appreciated so long as it's not trolling!**

 **Word Count: 3,328**


End file.
